


Our "Safe" City

by Caly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caly/pseuds/Caly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a rich, likable alpha and Calum was a homeless omega. After Calum's sister meets Jack, Luke's older brother, Calum and Luke struggle with each other. </p><p>Struggle: Luke is a dick to Calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 — introduction 

The Alphas controlled every political parties while the Betas, whom were bigger in number, supported the alphas and looked towards them for help with almost everything. Since Omegas in their early years displayed little capacity to sustain a job or take care of them selfs, they are now treated like slaves. 

Most Omegas were actually homeless because they had either escaped and are looking for jobs or abandoned by their owners. A Beta with a once a homeless slave as a wife was common but an Alpha only wanted the best of the best. Homeless Omegas, whom escaped, started violence and so jails were constantly filled with new homeless Omegas. 

Luke is a sixteen years old Alpha, nothing special about him. Just like every other Alpha his family was rich and held a lot of power in the government. He attended an all Alpha school and had many Omegas try to seduce him or get his attention when he walked down the streets. Of course this was dangerous so Luke's parents bought him a car... and a gun. It was very common for an Alpha to shoot an Omega because of self defense, even Betas did it.

Luke was a popular guy in school, but he wasn't a jock or a bad boy, he was just very likable. He got a job at the "Department of H.A.F.O", which stood for Homeless Abandoned or Fugitive Omega. It was a house for omegas who were looking for jobs and hadn't caused any trouble on the streets. Luke started to work here last summer right after his sixteenth birthday.

Teen Alphas didn't need a job so it was rare for them to work, Luke only worked because his mother wasn't very given like the others. He met many Betas who needed to work or else their family would starve or the water would run out. One of them was Michael, whom at first wasn't very nice to Luke, but had tolerated Luke long enough to eventually became friends. The only reason Michael tolerate Luke was because Luke's older brother, Ashton, was Michael's first and only crush ever. 

Ashton was also an Alpha but he didn't work, he didn't need to being his mother's favorite. Ashton and Luke had 2 more older brothers, Jack and Ben. While Ben was already married and has a permanent job along side their father, Jack was getting married soon and would take their mother position in the office. Jack didn't like the way people treated Omegas and didn't like the fact that the government was ruled by Alphas, who were the minority. In fact, he was getting married to an Omega that escaped her owner and was homeless for about 3 months. Due to this, Luke's parents never bothered to meet Jack's fiancé, the only day they would see her was on the weeding day. 

Luke's job was to search the people coming in and out of the building, like a security. He liked it because, being an Alpha, Omegas always tried to feel him up and he and Michael would make bets on it. Little favors never hurt anybody. 

Luke was standing on the entrance door, leaning against the wall waiting for someone to come in. Michael mimicked him picking up his scanner off the floor. "Hey Luke! Guess who I saw today?". 

"Did you follow Ashton home and pretend that you were going to see me?" Luke asked, little bit annoyed with Michael constantly telling him about how hot Ashton is. 

"No, that was once! I saw your Jack's fiancé. She's pretty and has-" Michael was interrupted by Luke's loud snort. 

"She's a worthless Omega and i don't care about her." Luke rudely said after Michael paused. 

"Damn Luke, your brother wouldn't appreciate that. Anyways as I was saying-". Again Michael was interrupted by Luke. 

"Michael shut up, Jack left my family which means he doesn't appreciate anything about me really." Luke turned to face an angry Michael. Michael was one of those people who get interrupted more than once and starts a fight. 

"Would you shut up and let me talk for fucks sake Luke?!" Michael yelled, Luke smirked but he wasn't looking at Michael anymore. 

"If I make that Omega suck my dick in the bathroom over there will you bring me one of those pies your mom makes?" Luke said while pointing to the nearest bathroom. 

"Who?" Michael seemed to calm down, turning his attention to the busy streets ahead. Luke started to describe an Asian looking male Omega coming towards them. "Alright but let's make it better, if you can't I get the money you make for 3 weeks." Michael turned his attention back to Luke. 

"Are you sure Mikey? I don't want to take your money." Luke said. 

"You won't," Michael stopped talking because the Omega had approached them. Luke smiled at the Omega and said sweetly. 

"May I see your ID please?" The boy reached into his back pocket to get his ID. How Luke knew the boy was an omega was simply because his attire, Betas and especially Alphas dressed formally for almost every occasion, while Omegas didn't even have a proper attire on. Once the boy gave Luke his ID Luke smiled, read the name and slid the ID back in the boys back pocket, not so secretly gripping his ass. The boy squealed and moved away from Luke which was odd considering their status. 

"Sorry Calum, that was inappropriate of me," Luke said as Michael tried but failed to hide a chuckle. Calum didn't say anything, just nodded. Luke told him to turn around for the search, Calum complied. Luke started to feel Calum's arms and them his lower back sliding his hands down Calum's pants again squeezing his ass.  
The Omega didn't move this time but he finally spoke. 

"Do you have to do that?" Calum sounded annoyed which sorta pissed Luke off a little bit. Luke leaned in, pressing his body against Calum's back and then whispering 'yes princess' into Calum's ear. 

"Come on. I have to search for something I felt that requires you to take your pants off. We'll do it in the bathroom so it's not embarrassing. 

"I can assure you that I have nothing in my ass or lower region." Calum spoke bravely and Michael chuckled again. 

"It's my job princess," Luke was more than a little irritated with Calum now. 

"I think I'll just get a search from Michael." Luke looked stunned, and then mad once he came to the conclusion that Michael had set him up. 

"You dickhead! You knew this Omega and you probably told him to do this so you would win." Luke yelled at Michael once Calum was in the building. Michael laughed loudly. 

"You're the one who wouldn't let me tell you about your brother's brother in law and you made the bet you dumb ass." Michael said in between laughs. Luke looked confused for about 3 seconds. 

"Fuck you." Luke said once he realized that he had trapped himself. 

"Uhm, I thought you would rather fuck Calum." Michael laughed loudly again until Luke turned to him and smiled. 

"Why are you smiling? You know you have to give me your paycheck for three weeks, right?" 

"Calum is hot, isn't he? His ass feels good too, I would sure love to-" Luke was cut off by Michael. 

"Eww dude I don't need this right now."


	2. Blowjob

\--------------4 hours later--------------

Luke got off work 1 hour ago, but he just got home due to the long drive to pick up a new suit for his brother's wedding. Honestly he didn't even want to go, and he had many unused suits so he really didn't need a new one but his parents were forcing him to do both. Once he got home he was greeted with his niece, who hugged him tightly. 

"Guess who's here uncle?" His niece asked still hugging his legs, she was only 6 so she was still short. Luke put his fingers on his chin in a thinking manner. 

"Is it your dad and your mom?" Luke asked which made his niece playful hit him. 

"Duh but uncle Jack is here too, common I'll show you." And before Luke could even say something she was already tugging at his arms and leading him towards the living room. In the living room stood a tanned girl with dark hair and a simple black dress, and right next to her stood-Calum? Luke stopped dead in his track and pulled his niece so she wouldn't enter the living room either. 

"Why is he here?" Luke asked, not really meaning to say it aloud. 

"Well that's Mali's brother so he has to be here. All the Hoods are here, Joy made me a flower necklace. Do you want to see it uncle?" His niece kept on talking making no sense because Luke didn't know who Mali or Joy is. 

"Who's Mali and Joy?" Luke asked stopping his niece from pulling him in the living room. 

"Oh Mali is Uncle Jack's wife and Joy is Mali's mother and she doesn't have a dad. Don't you feel bad for Mali and Calum? They grew up without a father." Luke's niece started to ramble again. Luke finally entered the living room, figuring the faster he did this, the faster he would get out of here. 

"Honey! Have you met The Hoods?" His mother asked overly excited and didn't give Luke an opportunity to answer before telling him. "This is Joy she's Mali's, your brothers fiancé, mother and he's Mali's little brother. Oh, honey he is a such a sweetheart and he's about your age. Why don't you go show him around the house?" His mother said while pointing to the people mentioned. Luke waved to all of them and was about to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't take Calum on a tour but his dad came in with Jack and Ben. 

"Luke! Long time, no see. How's that job of yours?" Jack asked while hugging his little brother. Luke hugged him back because his dad was there. 

"It's fine. I'll take Calum on that tour now, hey baby would you like to come with us?" Luke asked his niece, since this was a way to avoid talking to his dad and brothers. He's bringing his niece so he can make up an excuse to leave Calum after they're out of site. Luke takes his niece hand, after she nodded, and Calum followed behind them. 

"Uncle, did you know Calum is an omega? And since you're an alpha you guys could get married? Wouldn't it be cool if you and uncle Jack had a double wedding? And Calum-" Luke cut his niece off because she just made matters worse. 

"Okay. How about we go outside and play hide and seek in the garden?" Luke proposed so he could leave Calum already. 

"Sure! Come on Calum, grandma has a beautiful garden and its fun to play with uncle Luke." His niece took Calum's hand and pulled them to the garden. They both complied since it would be rude not too. 

After reaching the garden, Luke's niece started to show Calum the different kinds of flowers. Which made Luke a little jealous because she completely ignored him and didn't even play her favorite game with him. 

"Why don't you guys talk? It's kinda boring talking to you too by myself? Wait that wasn't what I wanted to say," Luke's niece got called in by her mother, which left Luke alone with Calum. Great! 

"So...you didn't tell my parents about our earlier encounter right?" Luke asked Calum to end the uncomfortable silent and also figure out if he was safe to ditch Calum. 

"No I didn't." Calum said sounding like he really didn't like Luke but the same time sounding like he didn't even care. Either way Luke was little disappointed the uncomfortable silent was still there. 

"Great. So I'm just going to go now." Luke was about to leave when Calum pulled his arm back and yelled 'wait'. 

"Can you show me the bathroom?" Calum asked letting go of Luke's arm as soon as he had touched it. Luke so didn't like Calum's annoying attitude, in his opinion anyways. 

"Yeah, what kinda of alpha would I be if I didn't." Luke hoped pointing out his status would make Calum drop his attitude. Calum followed Luke without saying a word. Luke lead him into his room and started to strip after locking his door. Calum realized Luke wasn't going to bring him to the bathroom when he locked the door. 

"Listen, I really need to go," Calum started as he unlocked the door to make sure he was able to run out fast if Luke was to try anything funny. "Just tell me where it is and I'll find it." 

Luke got up now with only his pants on and opened a door that lead into a bathroom, but it was in his room. Calum looked at Luke skeptical before Luke cleared his throat. 

"It's a bathroom Calum, do you need to use it?" Luke asked really slow as some kinds of joke. Calum rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Luke quickly took off his pants, getting the key to his bathroom to try and embarrass Calum by walking in on him peeing. 

Chapter 2— blowjob 

Right when Luke entered, Calum squealed jumping back and pulling his pants up. Calum felt himself peeing on his pants but he couldn't stop himself because he really needed to go. 

"Ew Calum you're pants is all wet, how old are you?" Luke was laughing his ass off. Calum quickly got out of the bathroom and locked Luke's bedroom door, taking his soaked pants and boxers off. He quickly scanned the room, finding a dresser and taking a boxer and some shorts from it. Luke was watching the whole time, which Calum found extremely weird and uncomfortable. 

"I can't wear a pee stained pants to see your parents!" Calum said whisper-yelled. Luke moved towards Calum and this time Calum didn't feel scared. Until of course Luke pulled his-well Luke's shorts that Calum was wearing down. 

"Luke! Please I don't want to ruin this for Mali." Calum stated making a sad puppy face and sounding desperate.   
Luke scoffed and opened another door that lead to his walk-in-closet. 

"Here Calum wear some pants. You'll look stupid in some shorts." Luke tossed Calum a pants similar to the one with the pee stain. Calum mumbled a 'thank you' and quickly put the pants on. 

"Calum I expect repayment, those are really expensive." Luke sat on the edge of his bed, legs slightly opened as he was suggesting something. Calum looked at Luke to see if he was joking, but he really wasn't, again Calum was scared of Luke or what he can make Calum do. 

"I'll-I'll bring them back tomorrow or when I see you at your job." Calum was walking towards the door now. 

"Calum come here!" Luke demanded in his alpha voice. Fuck why did Calum have to be an omega? He obliged, walking to Luke and standing in front of him. 

"Give me a blowjob." Luke was using his demand alpha tone again.

"Luke, my parents want me to stay pure till I find an alpha. You have to understand—" Calum began to try to convince Luke but Luke cut him off by pulling Calum down for a kiss. 

"Now get down on your knees and give your alpha a blowjob." Luke said smirking, not even realizing he just claimed himself as Calum's alpha.   
Calum kneeling before Luke waited for Luke to unwrap his towel and for his cock to appear. Calum hesitated so Luke pulled on his hair, tilting Calum's head back and told him to open his mouth. He then took his dick into his other hand and directed it into Calum's mouth. 

"Suck on it." Luke told Calum using his normal voice now. Calum complied and did his best to finish it quickly. Luke still had his hand on Calum's hair so he made Calum bob his head quickly. In the beginning of his climax Luke harshly pulled Calum's head down making Calum gag on his dick. As soon as Calum's nose touched Luke's pubic hair, Luke let out incorrect profanities. After what seemed like forever to Calum, Luke finally came in Calum's mouth letting out a loud moan.

"Swallow it." Luke demanded and so Calum swallowed. Luke pushed Calum away from him and walked to the bathroom. What seemed like no big deal to Luke would get Calum in big trouble if his parents found out. Calum got up, wiped his mouth and walked downstairs hoping he would find his sister and leave. Once downstairs he didn't know which way to go, so he tried asking one of the servants. 

"Excuse me, where is the living room?" He asked a woman in a maid suit who seemed nice enough. She turned around and studied Calum. 

"Are you one of the Hoods?" She finally asked. Calum nodded and she didn't say anything else so naturally he grabbed her arm to make her stop walking. 

"Sorry, but I really need to find the living room," Calum tried again. 

"Okay follow me, so how is marrying a Hemmings feel?" She asked looking worried as if she would get in trouble for asking. 

"What?!" Calum practically screamed. Did she know about Luke claim? Does Calum smell like Luke now? Fuck, did she see Calum give Luke that blowjob? 

"Calum, where is Luke?" Mali interrupted before the maid even answered Calum. Calum quickly went to stay by Mali's side and whispered to her what had happened. Mali looked stunned and then she sighed with annoyance. 

"Will leave right after Jack is done talking to his mother." Mali stated and grabbed Calum's hand leading him to what seemed like the kitchen. There the Joy and the Hemmings were eating and talking with one another. Mali walked up to Jack and excused themselves out of the kitchen, Mali still had Calum with her. Once in private: 

"Jack, Luke apparently claimed Calum." Mali said in an annoyed tone. Jack looked at Calum and then at Mali and then back at Calum. 

"Calum are you sure he claimed you?" Jack asked and then didn't give Calum a chance to answer before he said "Luke likes to play around with Omegas and if he really did claim you...you know the rules right?" Jack was disappointed in Luke and worried about Calum.

"I don't want to be Luke's wife!" Calum was truly terrified of that idea. Mali pinched his arm. 

"You're so freaking loud Calum. Anyways what happened? Why did he claim you?" 

"Uhm he told me to give him a ugh blowjob and I did." Calum rubbed the back of his neck because- *smack* Mali slapped him. 

"What the hell Calum? Why would you?" Mali was angry, so Jack rubbed her back calming her down. Mali went inside with Jack following leaving Calum feeling like he had put his family's name in the dirt, at least he didn't ruin Mali's wedding right?


	3. Good night

—10 minutes later —

Calum was crying, now sitting on the the only chair there was outside, he heard someone's footsteps but he didn't care right now. When he looked up he saw Mali, quickly Calum looks down to avoid eye contact. Mali approached him, sighing she stands next to him. 

"Cal...it's hard trying to impress the Hemming and convincing them that I truly love Jack is even harder. Now if Luke claims you...then there isn't any hope that they will ever... What I mean is that they will always see us as gold diggers if Luke was to marry you." 

Calum stands up and hugs Mali tightly. They both stay quite for awhile 

—Inside Luke's room—

Jack was currently punching the shit out of Luke, after they had a heated argument about The Hoods. Went down something like this: 

Luke had just got out of the shower when he heard someone unlocking and opening doors just down the hallway. He waits until this person comes out of another room to see who it is. It's Jack. Even though Luke really doesn't want to talk to Jack, he calls him anyways.

"Jack! What are you looking for?" 

"Luke," Jack walks over to Luke's room and invites himself in. 

"Why did you move to Ashton's room?" Jack asked forgetting his motives for a minute. Luke rolls his eyes, and walks over to his closet to get some clothing out. 

"Ashton got your room because it's bigger so I took his because he has a better bathroom." Luke explained. Jack kept looking around it was very different, the whole house was different. 

"Jack what were you looking for?" Luke asked. 

"Why did you claim Calum?" 

Luke spinning around so fast because woah what the fuck? A quick flashback to the blowjob and he remembers how he proclaimed the title: Calum's alpha. 

"I didn't mean to... It was in the heat of the moment. Calum is a slut and I would never claim him." 

Jack looked at Luke raising an eyebrow and clearly judging Luke. "Whatever I'm not even going to bother trying to educate you on what the word slut means. At least you didn't claim him." 

Luke scoffed "Unlike you I'm not dumb enough to claim a homeless Omega, especially a fugitive worthless slut." Luke turned around, focusing on his clothing once more. 

"You little dick head, say that one more time." Jack pinned Luke against the wall, making Luke's towel fall. 

Luke smirked, with how awful Jack made him feel when he left, it's only fair that Luke does the same to him. 

"I said Mali is a worthless, slut who only is marring a dumb person like you for money!" Luke yelled at Jack, letting some build in anger out. 

Jack punched Luke in the jaw and Luke fell to the ground. Jack kept punching Luke's face and Luke tried to block but failed miserably. 

Ben and his little daughter were coming upstairs to say goodbye to Luke. Once they were in the upstairs hallway Ben heard some yelling and saw Luke's legs on the floor. He ran to Luke and once he took in the scene in front of him he covered his little daughters eyes and sent her downstairs. He pulled Jack by the waist to try and get him off Luke, he got punched by Jack. 

"Ouch fucking hell Jack!" Ben screams but still doesn't let go of Jack. Luke gets up and cleans the blood dripping from his nose with the discarded towel. 

—10 minutes later—

"...and his willy...was flopping around because uncle Jack was punching him." That's what Luke heard his little niece tell Calum after he had cleaned up, got ready, made peace with Jack and entered the living room. 

"Little devil." Luke whispered and went straight to talk to Mali. Luke realized how wrong he had been about Mali, just kidding Ben was forcing him to apologize. 

"Hey Mali, it's nice to meet you. I'm Luke Hemings, Jack's younger brother." Luke said in his, oh so fake, sweet tone. Mali didn't smile at him and instead just took a sip of her beverage. 

"Calum has already told me about you, can you guess what he has told me about you?" Mali rhetorically asked Luke bitterly. Luke's smile and fake tone dropped. 

"Whatever, I got to go. As you already know I don't like you or Calum."

"Is that the excuse your using to try and deny that you like Calum." Mali asked trying to light up the mood because Mrs. Hemmings and her mom just came back to the living room. 

"No I don't like him, he's good for sex but that's it." Luke left with a smile on his face both because Mali is angry and because his mother is in the living room .

"Good afternoon mother, how was dinner?" Luke asked sweetly with a smile and even with his hands behind his back. 

"Great honey! Ms. Hood is a magnificent woman. How was the tour with Calum?" His mother replied also using her fake sweet tone. 

"Calum is a good Omega, we played hide and seek with that little missy over there." Luke pointed to his niece who he was still mad at. His mother didn't seem happy with that answer. 

"Great! Well Ben was just leaving so why don't we go say bye to them." His mom stated, it definitely wasn't a question. Luke followed Ms. Hood and his mother to the couch where his niece, Ben's wife and Calum was sitting. 

"Hey baby, how was your visit?" Liz asked the little girl. She stood up and hugged Liz. 

"It was great grandma, have you seen my flower necklace yet?" 

"Yes I have. Multiple times I believe." With that Ms. Hood and Liz laughed.

Calum stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Hey mom, I think Jack and Mali are ready to leave. Are you?" Calum's sweet tone was clearly not fake and that made Liz a little jealous. 

"Cal we'll just take a minute to say good bye to the Hemmings and we'll go. I assume that you are excited you must be for you're first day to school in Alpha Academy." Joy said all proud and happy. 

Luke looked at Joy "Calum, an Omega, is going to an all Alpha academy. What is he the new janitor?" Luke tried to joke gesturing towards Calum, who looked about ready to cry. 

"Luke! Calum got a scholarship to attend an all alpha academy..." Liz yelled Luke's name, startling everyone, except Luke being so used to this yelling and all.

"I'll be upstairs, mother. Good night Ms. Hood, Ben, Jack and the rest of you." Luke walked towards the door and as soon as he was out of site he ran upstairs to his room. 

The Hoods said their good nights and went home. Mali went with Jack to their new home while Calum and Joy went to the Department of H.A.F.O, which was home to them.


	4. Introduction #2

— 2 years later —

Calum is a Omega in an all Alpha academy, he is involved in many after school programs such as Economics for the Future, the Journalism club and he even had an after school program in which he taught homeless Omegas how to read and write in English. Calum himself established this program with the help of his sponsors and his parents. 

Even though he is heavily involved in school and he talks to almost everyone, he has never dated anyone or had a best friend because he was a homeless Omega. However, before Calum came to an all Alpha academy he did have a best friend—Michael Clifford. 

Michael Clifford is the only person who has truly seen Calum personality outside of school. They were best friends since they were in the very first grade, after their eight grade year Calum completely cut Michael off. Calum doesn't admit that he did. Since he has had this big opportunity and has learned the importance of high school he doesn't want to associate himself with someone like Michael. 

Someone like Michael meaning a person in Low average classes; a person that doesn't care about school; a person that doesn't establish a good, solid relationship with anyone of importance. Michael played many sports and has even earned interest of many colleges. But school wise he only got by with a C and to Calum that was failing, especially in Low average classes. 

Their were many people that got by with a C and were amazing in sports. For example, Lucas Robert Hemmings. One of the best athletes this Alpha academy has ever received. He played basketball, football, baseball, soccer, hockey and even tennis. 

Calum is in all Honors classes with an excellent average of A- in almost all his classes. Many teachers liked him, some even referred to him as the star student even though he was an Omega. He was flattered and sometimes a little conceited. 

Ashton was also conceited and very much like Calum except that he wasn't an Omega. Ashton wore Polo sweater, ripped black jeans and some classy shoes almost everyday. Days when he plays tennis and hockey games he wore his jerseys and some nike shoes. Girls were all over Ashton because he's both smart and athlete which meant, to them, they were going to be popular and rich in the future. That's why Ashton is conceited. 

Calum had many friends, really. By friends I really mean, people who kiss his ass so they can take advantages of him. Ashton dates a new girl every week and Luke being the one person who won't take advantages of him, is his best friend.


	5. First and foremost

Calum was at his locker waiting for Ashton so they can compare their answers to the math take home test.  
He was standing in front of his locker casually watching people scramble to registration room with his hands in his pockets. 2 short minutes later Ashton comes down the hall holding hands with a blonde. 

"Hey Calum, this is Molly." Ashton introduced his new girlfriend this week. Calum waved and took out his test which was neatly folded in his pocket. 

"Let's compare our answers now?" Calum asked Ashton and of course Molly had to interfere. She took the paper from Calum's hands and looked at it. 

"Is this for math?" She asked looking at Calum. Calum took his paper back and glared at her before finally speaking. 

"Yes it's for math, are you in Low average classes?" Calum asked and Molly nodded so Calum snorted. "This is why you wouldn't know these things." Again Calum was very conceited which meant he was a dick to anyone who pissed him off and was "below" him, an all Alpha school can really do that to a person. 

Molly looked down and hugged Ashton, Ashton smiled at Calum because, well a sad Molly meant more action in the bedroom. "Anyways here are my answers, I'll see you in Free period." Ashton took his test which was crumbled in his pocket and gave it to Calum. 

"Woah, you're not staying to see if you have the right answers or not?" Calum asked pulling Ashton back before he left. 

"Calum, if our answers are not the same, circle it and double check your answers. I highly doubted that I'm the one who will be wrong." Ashton pulled his arm from Calum's grip and held Molly's hands with it. Calum had a million reasons as to why that statement was completely wrong, but he didn't want to be next to Molly anymore so he let it, or him, go.

Calum walked back to his registration room, being friends with many teachers no one really marked him tardy.

"Good morning Mr. Hawk." Calum smiled sweetly while taking his seat. 

"Calum, can you please stay after the announcements? It will just be a quick five minutes." Mr. Hawk asked once he was done with taking attendance. Calum nodded, and kept comparing his and Ashton's tests while the announcement was on. After the bell rung, Calum got up and walked to Mr. Hawk's desk. 

"You needed me, Mr. Hawk?" Calum asked politely. Mr. Hawk looked up and smiled at Calum. 

"Calum you're an excellent student and you're grades are extremely good. I've seen how hard you work to maintain your grades at an A average," Mr. Hawk paused and got something out of his bag. "This is Lucas, he's an excellent athlete but his grades are not something to be proud of." Mr. Hawk showed Calum a picture of Luke. "I know you're busy on school nights, but if you make time on the weekends to tutor Lucas, I'll pay you." 

Calum needed money but time was precious to him, also he didn't want to associate himself with a person like Luke. "I'll think about it Mr. Hawk." He nodded and said thank you before Calum left. 

Calum's schedule consisted of Honors English first period; Honors Chinese second period; Free period third period; Honors Math fourth period; and Advance Placement Chemistry for the last period. In his free period Calum got started on his homework and waited for Ashton to show up, which he didn't.   
Calum started thinking about his decision, he needs to help his mom but in the other hand Luke is a high ranked Alpha and that one time Luke made him do that thing using his Alpha features. He forget about that day but now that he has a chance to make money off him so his memoirs of encounters with Luke came back. 

In his lunch period, which is between math and chemistry, Calum decided to help out in the office. It was only 15 minutes but he did a lot, the office was busy at all times. Luke, not so surprisingly, got send to the office for disturbing class and talking back to the teacher.

Calum was done recording the write up for another student in the computer when he saw a tall, blonde figure walking to his desk. "What brings you here?" He stated nonchalant while typing. Luke raised an eyebrow and turned Calum's computer screen towards him. 

"Hey! What gives you the right?" Calum yelled at Luke while turning his computer screen back to him. Luke laughed. 

"You talk funny, anyways Mr. Montron sent me to get his book, where is it?" Luke tried to lie. Calum stared at him and then spotted the paper in his hands. 

"Nice try Luke, give me the write up slip and I'll record it on the computer." Calum said smiling slightly. Luke sighed and handed over the yellow paper. 

"Calum, you're really pretty." Although Calum had never heard that in his 18 years of live and inside he is exploding with a new unidentified feeling, he remained nonchalant. Luke took a nearby chair and sat in front of Calum's desk. 

"Aww you're blushing, that's really cute." Luke said again, he was obviously trying to flirt with Calum so he wouldn't record it on the computer. Calum stopped typing for a second and Luke thought he had won but, 

"May I see your ID please?" Luke looked stunned for about 3 seconds and then got up and left. Calum yelled "You have accumulated demerits Hemmings, that means you have Saturday work!" 

Chapter 3 — Saturday Work 

Like Calum, Ashton was also involved in school. He was in Economics for the Future and even helped the teacher supervise Saturday work and detention. Luke was sitting next to Ashton on the first row in the detention room. They were talking while the teacher slept and everyone else was either making out or on their phones. They were planning on ditching, or Luke was trying to convince Ashton that it was okay to ditch Saturday work. 

"No Luke! I have responsibilities and I won't leave them. You can't possibly hope that if you ditch you won't get even more detentions? and me? What if I get Saturday work?" Ashton looked at Luke like he was dumb. 

"Ashton you come to Saturday work everyday anyways, I don't see how this is hurting you." Luke stated feeling proud of himself. Asking rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways I heard Kelly is single, why don't you go out with her or just fuck her at least. I can't believe you're a virgin, and you call me a loser?" Ashton snorted half hoping Luke will drop the previous subject and half hoping Luke will not answer his question. He was lucky because Luke got dismissed before he could answer. Luke gathered his materials which he hadn't even looked at and threw them in his bags.

"Bye Ash!" He called out when he was half way to the door. Walking to the office Luke saw his mom and his niece waiting for him. 

"Sorry honey, you'll have to make up Saturday work next time. Apparently your coach Mr. Hawk needs you to maintain a B in order to play this year. And so he went ahead and bought you a tutor." Liz quickly explained while dragging Luke down the hallway to the main entrance and exit.   
Once Liz realized her niece wasn't following her she turned around. 

"Hurry up, we don't want to be late!" Liz whisper yelled to maintain her posture. Ellie snapped out of her trance and ran to her grandmother holding a newspaper she got from the office. 

"Oh hey Luke! Is this Calum on this news paper over here?" Ellie asked pointing to a picture of Calum holding a trophy for student of the year, which was 1 year ago. Luke scoffed. 

"You still remember that loser." Luke ran a hand thru his quiff nervous because his mom seemed anxious. 

"He's not a loser like you at least." She stated quietly. 

"What the f-hell? I'm not a loser!" Luke scolded his niece earning a look from Liz for almost cussing. His mother then rolled her eyes and pulled Luke's arm to make him walk faster. 

"Luke I have work to do, and your dad needs me so hurry it up. Let's go before he gets there!" Liz pulled Luke and Her grandchild towards her car. Luke finally gathered the courage to ask his anxious mother who exactly was waiting for him at his house. 

"It's someone your coach is paying for, so take it very serious." Liz stated the last part slowly to make sure Luke completely understood her. 

Once they were in the driveway they spotted a white mini van already parked there. Luke wondered who that was, coming to a conclusion that it must be his brother— Jack. He was suppose to visit his parents and his siblings soon anyways. 

Liz quickly got out the car and practically ran towards the mini van.  
Luke couldn't hear anything and since he had the keys he decided to head inside. 

"Luke!" Liz yelled when Luke was just about to step inside. Luke walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder because she seemed to be indulged in a conversation with a woman-its Ms. Hood. 

"Hello Ms Hood, how have you been?" Luke still uses his fake sweet tone. Ms. Hood looked at Luke and then responded. 

"I've been fine. Thank you. It's been so long, you've grown so much Luke!" Luckily for Luke she didn't get out of the car to hug him. 

"Oh well I don't want to keep you guys from working, common honey you can go now." Joy turned to Calum, who was sitting in the back seat. 

Calum got out of the car, said bye to his mom and started a conversation with Liz about something Luke didn't understand very well. Once inside, Liz told Calum he should make himself at home and then she went back to work.


End file.
